zombie_tower_ressurectedfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Tower: Ressurected
Zombie Tower: Resurrected is a game created by Im_Draco, and inspired by Nooooooo's Zombie Tower. Zombie is currently costing 25 robux to play. Gamplay Unlike many games, it follows a "story" type of gameplay, where players are required to venture into a tall stone tower that houses a large amount of zombies and attempt to exterminate the zombies that can spawn on a floor. There are also bosses that can appear on a floor to block their progress, but gives a large amount of points if killed. The total amount of floors is 29. Players first start with a Tec9. Better weapons can be bought with money that can be earned from the zombies that the player killed and/or can buy the Raygun with robux. Zombies Normal Zombie The Normal Zombie is the most common zombie in Zombie Tower. It appears in most of the floors and can deal some damage. The zombie has green head, green arms, a black body, and blue legs. The statue of the zombie is much different however as it has many blood stains on its legs and body. Spike Zombie The zombie has 2 sharp fangs, a thin pole on its left arm, and a spike on its right arm. It also has a sand yellow head, a blue body, red legs, and sand yellow arms. Skeleton Zombie As the name implies, it's a zombie that's half skeletal. It head is half a skull, it's body has exposed rib cages, and a skeletal right leg and arm. It also has a sand yellow head, a sand yellow arm, and a black body and legs. The zombie is also one of the 4 zombies that are playable. Helmet Zombie The zombie has a bright orange head, a blue body, green arms, and black legs. It also wears a torn helmet, and does not spawn often. Burning Zombie The Burning Zombie is a somewhat fast zombie in Zombie Tower The zombie is all black, and all of its body parts are burning. Exploding Zombie If touched by the player, the zombie would explode on touch. The zombie has a blue body, red arms, and green legs. The zombie also has a bomb strapped onto its body. Glunty Zombie Mistakenly or jokingly referred to as the Hamburger Zombie, and hated by DrJonBlocks. It has a decapitated head, spike for it's hands, and a mouth on its body with many sharp teeth. The zombie has a blue body and legs, and sand colored arms. The zombie is slow, but strong, as it takes a while to rake down. 3-Headed Zombie It has a blue spot on its body, has a head of a reptile, and welds a sword and a shield. It has the same walkspeed as the player, and can take a while to kill. The shield has lots of spikes, and can take a while to kill. 2-Headed Zombie The zombie has 2 heads, a pair of claws on one of the three arms, and has exposed ribs and insides. It also seems to wear a black shirt and black pants. The zombie has great health, and takes a while to kill. Crystal Zombie The Crystal Zombie is a fast zombie that appears. The zombie has crystals on its hands, body, and legs. It has great health, and takes a while to kill. In the old Zombie tower that Draco made it looked different and called charger, and It would appear as a boss, but it's still is called charger. Surgeon Zombie The Surgeon Zombie is a strong zombie in Zombie Tower. It has a characteristics of a surgeon and looks seemingly human-like. It has 3 heads on it stomach, holds a big saw, and wears a mask. Warrior Zombie It has a blue spot on its body, has a head of a reptile, and welds a sword and a shield. It has good speed, and can take a while to kill. The shield has lots of spikes and thorns, along with the sword. Spider Zombie The Spider Zombie is a group of fast zombies, and with red spider-like legs. Shadow Zombie The zombies are shadows with purple glowing eyes. They can spawn by mummies and The Raider. Ghost They are strong ghost that are similar to the shadow zombies, and are summoned by The Wraith, but it's not really a zombie. Scorpion Zombie A fast robot zombie, and it's completely made out of metal and suites a spike tail on its back. It a decapitated right leg, and red eyes. Toxic Zombie The zombie by itself is a very radioactive zombie that suites a toxic barrel as a helmet. They have great health, but is weaker than the 2-Headed Zombie. The barrel also has a radioactive symbol on it. Crawling Zombie The Crawling Zombie is a slow zombie in Zombie Tower. It can't walk at all, so it has to crawl. It has green glowing eyes and spikes popping out of its head. Mini-Boss Mummy The mummy is a boss that has it's own tomb and spawns many times on floors. It does not take that long to kill them. They have one glowing eye, and wrapped by bandages. Bosses The Reaper The Reaper is the first boss in Zombie Tower. That spawn by burning zombies and by a guillotine. If you get close to close to the reaper, It can charge at you and hit you with his axe, and his eyes turn red. The Reaper also has a dark robe, and a green dominus. The Raider The Raider is the second boss in Zombie Tower. It spawns on a purple platform and by shadow zombies. It has purple glowing eyes, Purple Hood, and Claws on both hands. It's body is mostly invisible, and it's pretty fast. It has a ability to disappear and then reappear. The Wraith The Wraith is the 3rd boss in zombie tower. It spawn on a blue platform. It is mostly all black with black claw, black robe, black dominus, and glowing blue eyes. This boss can summon ghost with it's power. Giant Boss The Giant Zombie is the final boss of Zombie Tower. It is the largest and strongest out of all of the zombies. It has a head of a reptile, has black stripes on its arms, crystals on its legs and body, and has spikes and a truss popping out of its head. It also has a big eyeball with an iris of many colors.